Inazuma Eleven GO - Alternate Story: Simple and Clean
by HarukaLee
Summary: Han pasado años desde la historia de Yuuto y Touko. Hikari Kidou quien al igual que su padre y la resistencia tratan de liberar al futbol de las garras del sector quinto. Sin embargo, no solo luchará para liberar al futbol, si no para liberarse a si misma... Y a la persona mas querida para ella.
1. Prologo

_Prologo:_

Un niño y una niña se encontraban en la ribera del rio, jugando juntos con un balón de futbol.

-¡Vamos Hikari! ¡Sigue corriendo! ¿O acaso ya te rendiste?

-¡Estoy bien! –gritó jadeando- ¡No voy a rendirme!

-¿Y así quieres ser como el gran Kidou Yuuto? –se mofó el joven de cabellos azulados- ¡Vamos, demuestra que puedes hacerlo!

-¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Yo puedo conseguirlo!

La pequeña niña, presionó el balón con su pierna y silbó lo más fuerte que pudo. Ambos vieron como un solitario y pequeño pingüino bebé salió del suelo de la cancha.

-Es inútil, no puedo lograr hacer ningún pingüino emperador, creo que no soy buena para esto… -dijo la pequeña con un tono triste-

-No digas esas cosas, Hikari. –dijo el pequeño poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la niña- En algún momento lo lograrás, ya que las técnicas nunca salen en la primera vez.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, así que anímate. –dijo esbozando una sonrisa-

La niña, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las alentadoras palabras de su amigo.

-Está atardeciendo… Creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas, Hikari.

-Tienes razón. –soltó una pequeña sonrisa-

La joven contempló brevemente el atardecer junto con su amigo, sin embargo su sonrisa cambió lentamente a una expresión triste.

-Tsurugi… ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser tan buena? ¿O poder lograr una técnica? –dijo la niña cabizbaja-

-¡Claro que sí! Si entrenamos arduamente, juntos lo podremos lograr. –dijo el joven con seguridad-

-¡Y podremos cumplir nuestro sueño de entrar juntos al equipo de Raimon! –exclamó animosa la joven-

-¡Y seremos el mejor dúo de todo el mundo! –gritaron ambos al unísono-

-Entonces… Siempre vamos a estar juntos… ¿Cierto?

La niña, sonrojada confesaba sus anhelos ante su querido amigo, al cual este respondió sin demora.

-Claro que si, Hikari. Siempre estaremos juntos. –decía a la vez que tomaba las manos de la pequeña-

La pequeña Hikari, irradió una gran sonrisa al oír la respuesta de Tsurugi.

-¡Entonces nos veremos mañana aquí a la misma hora de siempre!

-Sí, de acuerdo, Hikari.

…

La joven despertó en su alcoba, aun siendo de madrugada. Con su cabello despeinado y sus poco visibles ojeras, ella seguía viendo al vacío tratando de procesar que su sueño había sido interrumpido.

-Ah… Tuve ese sueño de nuevo.

Con una expresión melancólica, la joven se levantó de su cama, se asomó a su balcón, en el cual aún se veía el cielo estrellado nocturno irradiando el cielo.

Mientras observaba este, una triste sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, a la vez que una lágrima intentaba salir de sus ojos.

-Espero… Que al menos tú hayas podido cumplir tus sueños.

…

Fin.

* * *

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme a mi pagina :3

_Ilustración del capitulo: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/photos/a(punto)183641129028635/324489301610483/?type=3&theater_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador Akihiro Hino._


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador Akihiro Hino._

Un grupo de hombres se situaba debajo de un número incierto de pisos, el cual se encontraba bajo los dominios de Teikoku.

En un cuarto secreto, alrededor de una mesa octagonal se encontraban Hibiki Seigo, Raimon Soichiro, Shinzou Hirai, Zaizen Sousuke, Kudou Michiya, Fudou Akio y por último, Kidou Yuuto.

-El futbol se ha corrompido, tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato. Esto es como un mitin político disfrazado de juego amistoso. Pero si salimos ahora y hacemos algo, seremos el blanco de todo el sector quinto. Y todos nuestros esfuerzos se irán al demonio. –dijo Hibiki preocupado.

-En ese caso, ejecutaremos "ese plan" inmediatamente. –dijo Kidou a la vez que hacia brillar sus gafas al contraste de la luz.

-¡Oye Kidou! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? –gritó Fudou a la vez que se levantó y golpeó la mesa enfurecido- ¡¿Has perdido la puta cabeza?! ¡¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?!

-Fudou, cálmate. Estoy completamente seguro de esto. Lo he tenido planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. –dijo Kidou manteniendo su temple- Ya es tiempo de poner el plan en marcha.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Realmente quieres poner a tu propia hija en esto?!

-Ya lo hablé con mi s-/digo, con el primer ministro. Él también estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

El ministro Zaizen, silenciosamente asintió ante las palabras de Kidou.

-Todos aquí lo estamos, Fudou. Sé que es un plan loco, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenemos otra opción. –dijo Kudou firmemente.

Fudou, resignado, sin poder decir ninguna otra palabra, volvió a su asiento.

-Todos ustedes están locos...

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella, Fudou. –dijo Kidou tratando de calmar a Fudou.

-Tch, ¿cómo no me preocuparía por mi ahijada?

-No es tu ahijada, Fudou. Es la de Fuyuka. –dijo Kidou apartando la mirada, molesto.

-¡C-cállate! –gritó avergonzado- De todas formas, si piensan meterla a esto: ¿Están seguros que podrá cumplir con su rol?

-Lo hará. Tenlo por seguro. –dijo Kidou sonriente.

De repente, la puerta en el cuarto empezó a abrirse. Una niña de cabellos azules y ojos rojos lentamente se abría paso hacia los hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Muy bien, tu ya sabes cuál es tu misión. No nos decepciones. –dijo Hibiki dirigiéndose a la niña.

-No se preocupen, será un placer ayudaros. –sonrió la niña confianzudamente.

...

_Han pasado 13 años desde que Inazuma Japan ha ganado el FFI. El futbol está corrompido como resultado de la reputación futbolística de Japón en ascenso. Muchos de los líderes mundiales del futbol de Japón vienen de la secundaria Raimon, y ésta, como icono del futbol juvenil, es el blanco del Sector Quinto, el nuevo organismo regulador del futbol el cual inculca la creencia de que todas las victorias deben ser equitativas. De esta manera, controlando completamente los partidos y esclavizando la libertad del fútbol. Esta, es una historia de resistencia. Una historia de desafíos. Una historia sobre la nueva "luz" de la esperanza en el futbol._

(...)

_-varias semanas después de la reunión-_

**¡Disculpen la espera y bienvenidos a este encuentro de exhibición! ¡Donde quiera que Raimon esté, yo Kakuma Ayumu también estaré con ustedes! ¡Hoy tengo el honor de narrar este encuentro entre la secundaria Raimon y la secundaria Eito!**

Un par de jóvenes se encontraba buscando un puesto en las gradas para ver juntos el partido. Al cabo de un rato, pudieron encontrar un lugar que poseía una vista perfecta hacia la cancha. El cual se encontraba detrás del banquillo de Raimon.

-No entiendo porque estamos haciendo esto. ¡Es un caso perdido! Ya sabemos que Raimon perderá. ¿¡Por qué estamos viendo un partido que ya está arreglado!? -se quejó el joven impacientemente.

-Mi padre nos envió a ver esto, es una orden directa de él. –respondió la joven seriamente- Y si lo ordenó debe ser por algo... Además, hasta que no termine el partido, nada está decidido. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá algo interesante suceda! –exclamó animosa.

-Hikari...

-¿Qué?

-A veces sueles tener fe en estupideces... -dijo mirando a Hikari con una mirada cansada.

-¡Oye! ¡Quizá eres tú el que no tiene fe en nada y eres un pesimista, Reiichi! –replicó Hikari haciendo puchero.

-Como sea... -respondió Reiichi suspirando y volteando su vista de vuelta a la cancha.

-Además, mi padre también cree lo mismo... Y creeré en lo que él decida creer.

-Bueno... El comandante no es una persona que se equivoque en esas cosas. Está bien, veamos que sucede. -dijo resignado mientras posaba su vista en los nuevos jugadores que salían al campo de juego.

**Muy bien, ¡ambos equipos están en posición! La secundaria Raimon cuenta con un nuevo centrocampista, Matsukaze Tenma! ¡Junto con un nuevo defensa, Nishizono Shinsuke! ¿Qué tipo de juegos nos mostrarán?**

El silbato sonó y el partido dio inicio. A la vez que Raimon empezaba sus jugadas, Reiichi los observaba mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

_"Es inútil el ver un partido el cual sabemos sus resultados. Todo es culpa del sector quinto, ellos y sus imperiales han vuelto de esto un circo de mala muerte..." _

(...)

Los jóvenes seguían viendo el partido y vieron como ambos equipos "batallaban de igual a igual" por un pequeño tiempo. Hasta que Eito, tuvo una "súbita" ventaja y dispararon hacia el arco de Raimon.

**¡GOOOOOOL! ¡La academia Eito logra anotar el primer gol!**

-Me cansé de esto. –se levantó molesto de su asiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas?

-Voy a comprar algo. Me aburre ver esta farsa si no tengo algo para comer. ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

-¡Si por favor! –exclamó con ojos brillantes.

-Te lo traeré enseguida. –le respondió a la joven soltando una risilla.

Reiichi dejó a Hikari sentada en las gradas y fue a comprar snacks a un puesto dentro del estadio.

Mientras el joven portero de Teikoku se dirigía ahí, éste seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

_"Usualmente entiendo al Comandante Kidou pero... Esto no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo viendo dos equipos que fingen jugar futbol cuando podría estar fortaleciéndome para defender la portería de Teikoku? Aunque... _-sonrojandose-_ No es completamente un desperdicio, digo... Estoy pasando tiempo a solas con Hikari... Esto se siente como... ¡¿UNA CITA?! No, no, ¡no! Esto es por la resistencia. ¡Nada más! ... Aunque..."-/_

Los vergonzosos pensamientos de Reiichi son acallados súbitamente por la señora de la tienda de snacks.

-¡Señor! ¡¿Señor, va a pedir algo?! ¡Se está formando una gran cola detrás suyo!

-¡¿Eh?! Ah, sí. Lo siento, quiero pedir un refresco.

-Enseguida. ¿Desea algo más?

Reiichi volteó a ver la selección de dulces disponibles, el cual entre todos ellos, vio de reojo unos pastelillos con forma de pingüino.

-...

Hikari por otro lado, seguía viendo seriamente el partido desde las gradas.

-Mi padre me dijo que viese algo en este partido... Supongo que se refería que quería que detectase a algún imperial entre alguno de los equipos pero... No hay nada fuera de lo común. Ninguno de ellos representa alguna amenaza... ¿Mi padre se habrá confundido? –murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño para sí misma.

En ese momento, Reiichi había vuelto con dulces y refrescos entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh Reiichi! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! –dijo dándole la bienvenida con una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hikari. –respondió sonrojado- M-mira, te traje esto.

Reiichi sacó de una bolsa un montón de pastelillos con forma de pingüinos para dárselos a Hikari, quien ya los veía con ojos brillosos y haciendosele agua la boca.

-¡P-pastelillos de pingüinos! ¡Y HAY DE MUCHOS COLORES! –gritó emocionada como una niña pequeña- ¡¿Cómo supiste que me gustan?!

-Porque te conozco, Hikari. Soy quien más te conoce y s-se todo lo que te gusta... -dijo Reiichi avergonzado.

-¡Muchas gracias por estos pastelillos! ¡Eres el mejor! –exclamó Hikari alegremente.

-Ahahaha, de nada... -respondió Reiichi con una avergonzada sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada- Y bueno, ¿me perdí de algo?

-No, no te has perdido de nada. –dijo Hikari con las mejillas llenas de pastelillos- Raimon va perdiend tal como decían las ordenes del Sector Quinto.

-Vaya, me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué tan patéticos pueden ser? Míralos, Raimon ni siquiera se esfuerza en moverse como para al menos hacerlo ver real.

-No lo sé, yo aún veo a dos chicos en particular que siguen moviéndose frenéticamente por el campo. –dijo Hikari soltando una risilla.

-Deben ser novatos. De seguro no saben la cruda realidad del futbol actual.

-Quizá sea cierto, pero incluso desde esta distancia se nota cuanto aman el futbol, incluso más que el resto de los jugadores de la cancha... Ellos me parecen muy interesantes. El cómo se esfuerzan para pasarle el balón a su capitán, a pesar de que este no se mueve. –dijo Hikari soltando una ligera sonrisa-

Ambos seguían viendo cómo se desarrollaba el partido. El par de novatos en el equipo de Raimon seguían desesperadamente tratando de tener el control del balón para poder dárselo a su capitán. Sin embargo, este no se movía ningún centímetro. A pesar de ello, el par de jóvenes seguía insistiendo una y otra vez, como si tratasen de enviar algún mensaje a través del balón. Esta escena, solo hacía enfadar al arquero de Teikoku.

-Amar el futbol no cambia nada. Si no tienes el poder para enfrentarte al Sector Quinto y su horda de imperiales, esos dos no durarán. –dijo Reiichi con un tono sombrío.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto. –respondió seria- Pero a veces... Ese entusiasmo y energía que ellos rebosan y demuestran en el campo... Podría ser lo que haga que todo inicie. Quién sabe, tal vez ellos logren contagiar a los demás con el entusiasmo que les haga recordar lo mucho que se disfruta jugar al futbol libremente. –dijo lentamente mostrando una sonrisa- La verdad, me da mucha alegría ver a chicos como estos. Me hace creer que no todo está perdido.

La sonrisa que Hikari irradiaba al decir esas palabras tenía un brillo esperanzador, al punto que Reiichi no se atrevió a contradecirle a esa niña que creía fervientemente en esa libertad.

Y justo en ese momento, sorprendiendo al par que observaba desde las gradas, vieron como uno de los pases que envió el joven con cabellos de remolino, llegó a su capitán, y este en vez de dejarlo pasar, lo recibió preparándose para tirar.

-Y ahora mismo, comprendo por qué mi padre quería que fuésemos a ver este partido... -dijo sonriente.

**¡GOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡RAIMON FINALMENTE LOGRA ANOTAR UN PUNTO! **

_-... Porque aún hay esperanza._

-¡I-imposible! –exclamó Reiichi incrédulo.

**¡Sin embargo el partido ha terminado! ¡El contraataque de Raimon termina aquí! ¡La academia Eito ganó 3 a 1! **

El público aplaudió entre vítores por el partido mientras que a casi todos los jugadores en el campo, se les notaba un visible shock en el rostro por el gol.

**-**Bueno, es hora de irnos. Mi padre nos espera para reportarle lo sucedido. –dijo Hikari a la vez que se levantaba del asiento-

-Tienes razón... -dijo a la vez que trataba de quitarse la sorpresa de su rostro- No queremos hacer esperar al Comandante.

La misteriosa chica, acompañada del joven arquero; dejaron el estadio en una limusina el cual los esperaba a ambos en la entrada para llevarlos directamente a Teikoku, la base de la resistencia.

(...)

Al llegar, Hikari y Reiichi se dirigían directamente al despacho del director, en donde Kidou los esperaba para las noticias.

-Hikari... Luego de reportarle lo del partido al Comandante, ¿tienes planes para la tarde?

-La verdad no tengo ninguno que recuerde. ¿Por? –respondió Hikari inocentemente.

-Pues... -sonrojandose levemente- Me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos ir a-/

-¡MIYABINO!

Una seria pero viva voz, llamó a Reiichi gritandole mientras hacía sonar su silbato para llamarle la atención. Era el asistente de entrenador Sakuma, quien se acercaba a paso firme hacia los jóvenes.

-¡E-entrenador Sakuma!

-¡Tío Sakuma! ¡Holaaaaaa! –gritó Hikari adorablemente.

-¡Hikari! –gritó Sakuma respondiendo al saludo de la joven- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? –dijo sonriente a la vez que revolvía el cabello de Hikari.

-¡Bien! ¡Íbamos de camino a reportarle todo a mi padre! –respondió entre cerrando sus ojos en lo que le revolvían su cabello.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Sigue siendo así de responsable! –dijo Sakuma con un tono amigable- Y hablando de responsabilidad... -volteó hacia Reiichi a la vez que cambiaba su tono- Miyabino, ¿por qué no te has presentado al entrenamiento?

-¡P-por que acompañaba a Hikari a reportarse con el Comandante! ¡Iba a ir de inmediato!

-¡Son excusas! ¡No voy a permitirte faltar por algo como eso! ¡A entrenar! –gritó a la vez que empezó a arrastrar a Reiichi.

-Sí, entrenador. -suspiró pesadamente a la vez que lo arrastraban- ¡Nos vemos después, Hikari!

-Eh, bueno... –respondió un tanto confundida- ¡Nos vemos!

Sakuma al poco tiempo dejó de arrastrar al joven y ambos se dirigieron de manera normal a la cancha de futbol.

-Sé que te gusta esa chica, Miyabino. Y tú sabes que yo te apoyo, pero ¿podrías no ser tan obvio con ella? –dijo Sakuma pesadamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dice que soy demasiado obvio con ella?! –exclamó sonrojado.

-Trata de ser un poco más sutil si quieres conseguir algo. Sobre todo si no quieres que el entrenador Kidou te asesine por actuar así con su pequeña hija.

La imagen amenazante del Comandante Kidou, había quedado grabada durante los entrenamientos del partido en la mente de Reiichi, y de todo el equipo. Sin embargo, el imaginar la posibilidad de una faceta aún más peligrosa de Kidou, le aterraba al punto de darle escalofríos.

-¡Si, entrenador! –exclamó con miedo y determinación.

-Más vale que lo recuerdes. Y más vale que también muestres la misma determinación durante las practicas. –dijo Sakuma seriamente.

-Sí, entrenador...

Mientras los ánimos de Reiichi luchaban por mantenerse a flote, Hikari siguió su camino hacia el despacho del director.

Al llegar, lentamente abrió la puerta del despacho, solo para ver a su padre envuelto en papeleo.

-Papá, ya llegué... -dijo Hikari suavemente mientras intentaba no molestar.

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de cómo nos referimos el uno al otro en la escuela, Hikari? –respondió fríamente.

-Lo siento, Comandante. –dijo Hikari inflando sus mejillas en modo de puchero.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias me traes?

-Ah, sí. Raimon ha desafiado las órdenes del sector quinto.

Kidou, al oír tal noticia, dejo soltar los papeles que sostenía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El partido se suponía que debía acabar 3 a 0, dándole la victoria a Eito, por órdenes del sector quinto. Sin embargo, Raimon terminó marcando un gol en contra, cosa que no estaba en las órdenes.

-... Ya veo. Los esfuerzos del entrenador Kudou al fin rindieron frutos. ¿Alguna razón en específico el por qué se haya provocado esto?

-Bueno, dos novatos hicieron mucho empeño en mover al resto del equipo. –dijo soltando una risilla- Insistieron tanto que lograron mover al férreo capitán del equipo de Raimon.

-¿Dos novatos? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Ehm... Creo que eran Matsukaze Tenma y Nishizono Shinsuke. –dijo mirando al techo tratando de recordar- No aparecían en la base de datos del equipo.

-... Ya veo. Buen trabajo, Hikari.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Sé que estamos en la escuela! Pero... -exclamó haciendo puchero.

Kidou solo soltó un pesado suspiro. Luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa para luego levantarse de su escritorio, dirigirse hacia Hikari, y hacerle caricias en su cabeza.

-Buena niña. Te has esforzado mucho. Me siento orgulloso. –dijo Kidou con un tono gentil.

Hikari, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazó cariñosamente a su padre.

-¡Gracias, papá! –dijo sonriente- ¿Ahora iremos a casa juntos?

-Lo siento, no podemos irnos aún. Debo esperar una llamada antes de marcharnos a casa. ¿Por qué no vas a matar el tiempo mientras tanto? –sugirió Kidou a la vez que seguía dándole caricias a su hija.

-Está bien... Esperaré. –dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

Hikari dejó la oficina de su padre y empezó a vagar por el instituto a la vez que se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos y algunos de sus recuerdos que empezaban a fluir al ver los sombríos pasillos de Teikoku.

_"Si hubiese sido distinto... Si hubiera entrado al lugar en el que quería estar, en vez de estar aquí, envuelta en todo esto... ¿Cómo ocurrió esto para empezar?"_

...

_***Hace semanas atrás***_

...

En una mañana como todas en la mansión Kidou, la más pequeña de la casa, Hikari acababa de despertarse. La niña lentamente abría sus ojos mientras yacía envuelta en su suave cama llena de peluches de animales y volteó a ver su uniforme el cual colgaba en la pared de su cuarto.

Era el uniforme estilo militar de Teikoku.

Con una clara decepción en su rostro, desanimada se levantó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse para su primer día de clases en la secundaria. O más bien, en el Instituto.

Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a ese gran comedor, se veía un simple y sencillo desayuno de pan tostado con café y galletas servido en la mesa. Al sentarse, notó a su sonriente madre, al mayordomo de la familia sentado en silencio y a su hermano mayor sentado desayunando.

_"Ah, mamá ganó el hacer el desayuno hoy." -_Pensó Hikari al ver la escena.

-Buenos días, mami. Buenos días, Youto. Buenos días, Hakamada. –dijo Hikari con un tono triste y adormilado a la vez que se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

-Buenos días, señorita. –respondió Hakamada haciendo su reverencia de siempre.

-Buenos días, querida. –dijo Touko con una radiante sonrisa- ¿No estás emocionada por tu primer día en la secundaria?

Hikari no había hecho más que mirarla con decepción y cansancio. Sentía que su propia madre se burlaba de ella. Touko al mismo tiempo, no hizo más que suspirar al ver la reacción de su hija.

-Hikari... Sé que te sientes decepcionada por no haber entrado a Raimon. ¡Pero créeme! ¡Teikoku es una excelente escuela! ¡Tu padre y yo hemos estudiado ahí! ¡Y tu hermano también estudia ahí! ¿No deberías sentirte orgullosa por seguir la tradición de la familia? –dijo Touko en un esfuerzo para apaciguar a su hija.

-¿Esas no son las cosas que Papá diría? –dijo Hikari a la vez que miraba de reojo a su madre.

-Ahahaha... -rió Touko nerviosa- ¡Pero tengo razón! ¡Incluso si son las palabras de tu padre!

-¿Por cierto, donde está el? ¿No debería estar desayunando con nosotros? –interrogó Hikari a la vez que miraba por todos lados.

-Nuestro padre salió temprano a atender unos asuntos a Teikoku. –dijo Youto a la vez que terminaba su café- Y también me encargó que yo te acompañase en tu primer día al Instituto.

-Youto... No soy una niña pequeña como para necesitar que me lleven al instituto. –dijo Hikari con un tono amargado- ¡Puedo caminar!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo la vez en invierno que dijiste que eras lo suficientemente grande como para jugar en el jardín sola y de alguna manera terminaste con tu lengua pegada a un poste congelado? –soltó Youto en tono de burla.

-¡E-eso fue hace tiempo! –refutó haciendo un puchero.

-Eso solo fue hace 3 meses atrás, hermanita. –respondió Youto manteniendo su tono burlesco.

-¡C-callate! ¡Yo solo me distraje! –infló aún más sus mejillas.

-Además, papá me pidió que te llevase conmigo allá. Si no lo hago y te terminas perdiendo, nos va a castigar de aquí hasta el fin del futbol. Así que andando. –dijo Youto a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa.

De mala gana, Hikari también se levantó de la mesa, agradeció por la comida y fue por sus cosas. Al estar lista, su madre, la despidió deseándole un feliz primer día de secundaria. De esta manera, partió junto a Youto y Hakamada hacia Teikoku en la limusina.

Mientras ambos hermanos iban de camino al Instituto Imperial, Hikari seguía viéndose desanimada mientras veía el paisaje a través de las ventanas. Cosa que para Youto, no había pasado desapercibido. Preocupado por su hermanita, presionó el botón de la ventana delantera que daba hacia el conductor de la limusina, haciendo que lentamente se cerrase la ventana para darles privacidad y así conversar con ella.

-Hikari... Has tenido esa cara larga todo este tiempo. ¿Es porque entrarás a Teikoku?

Su hermanita, asintió silenciosamente mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-Sé que Teikoku te da miedo por lo grande que es y por las veces que papá nos ha llevado, pero, tranquila. ¡Sé que te irá muy bien aquí! –dijo Youto tratando de animar a su hermanita.

-No es por eso. Es solo que... No es justo. Yo realmente quería entrar a Raimon y me esforcé tanto... -dijo cabizbaja.

-Hikari, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirás quejándote sobre Raimon? Tienes que aceptar lo que pasó.

-¡Pero Youto! ¡Tú sabes cuánto tiempo he querido entrar ahí! –exclamó haciendo un puchero.

-Sé que Raimon tiene su prestigio en futbol, pero-/

-¡No es por eso! –interrumpió Hikari- Yo quería entrar a Raimon y jugar como papá lo hizo en secundaria. –dijo con una mirada llena de admiración- Pero por sobre todas las cosas... -súbitamente cambiando a un tono triste- Quería saber si él había llegado a Raimon... Después de todo, ¡ambos lo prometimos! ¡Que nos veríamos en la secundaria y jugaríamos juntos! Pero ahora, eso ya no pasará...

Al ver la expresión triste de su hermanita al hablar de su promesa, la mirada de Youto se había vuelto completamente amarga. Cuando él estaba a punto replicarle a Hikari, Hakamada quien iba conduciendo, les anuncia a través del citofono de la limusina que ya han llegado a la entrada principal del Instituto Imperial.

-Bueno Hikari, tú te bajas aquí.

-¿No vas a acompañarme?

-No, la entrada principal es la entrada de los de secundaria. Yo al estar en preparatoria, me toca entrar por el otro extremo.

-Ya veo... Está bien, nos vemos Youto. –dijo cabizbaja a la vez que se bajaba de la limusina.

-Ten buen día, Hikari.

Mientras la limusina se alejaba, Youto se veía un tanto intranquilo.

-¿Está seguro que no quiere usted acompañarla, joven amo? Después de todo, no creo que su padre tenga problema con que usted la acompañe. –preguntó Hakamada con un tono preocupado.

-Nah... Ella tendrá que apañárselas sola en algún momento. Todos tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento... -dijo Youto tratando de autoconvencerse.

...

Hikari por su lado, veía como la limusina se iba, y al voltearse, se dio cuenta del como todas las miradas de los alumnos en los alrededores apuntaban hacia ella. Los murmullos empezaban a sonar e intensificarse poco a poco.

_"Esa limusina, debe ser..."_

_"No hay duda, esa debe ser la hija del director."_

_"Se ve como toda una princesa mimada."_

"_Ella también viene a darnos órdenes?"_

_"Espero no sea una tirana como su hermano, o como el director..."_

_"Ella también tiene esos ojos de demonio."_

_"Mejor alejémonos de ella, no quiero meterme en problemas."_

Hikari no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y amenazada ante las miradas de los demás alumnos. Al verse arrinconada por ser el centro de atención de la hostil multitud, Hikari se vio a punto de colapsar cuando un joven llegó de la nada y la tomó de su muñeca.

-Ven, sígueme. –dijo el joven en un tono bajo.

Perpleja, la joven se veía a si misma escapando de la multitud a la vez que era jalada por un joven de cabellos plateados.

Después de haberse alejado de la multitud de alumnos que se había formado en la entrada, Hikari y el joven se habían detenido.

-Ok, ya los perdimos de vista. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias por salvarme, no sabía qué me iba a suceder allá... -dijo Hikari a la vez que trataba de esbozar una sonrisa.

-No creo que te hubieran hecho algo, pero te veías bastante mal allá... Cuando te ví, sentí que no podía dejarte ahí. –dijo con un tono tranquilizador.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres una muy buena persona! –exclamó Hikari a la vez que sujetaba energéticamente la mano del joven con un apretón de manos.

-Ah sí... Gracias supongo. -respondió sonrojado y avergonzado- Soy Miyabino Reiichi, soy de primer año, me acabo de matricular aquí.

-Yo soy Kidou Hikari, ¡también es mi primer día! –respondió enérgicamente mientras levantaba ambas manos.

-Espera, ¿dijiste Kidou? ¿Cómo el comandante de este lugar, Kidou Yuuto?

-Si... Sí, soy su hija. –respondió súbitamente cambiando a un tono desanimado- ¿Ahora vas a alejarte como el resto?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –preguntó confundido.

-¡P-porque todos huyen cuando saben quién es mi padre! Tienen miedo y me marginan como viste en la entrada... -respondió cabizbaja.

-Conozco la reputación del comandante, pero, eso no quita que tú sigues siendo una persona distinta a tu padre, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí, pero...

-¡Entonces no hay problema! Además, solo un idiota haría una comparación así. ¡Anímate!

Hikari puso ojos de huevo y soltó lágrimas de alegría al conmoverse por el gesto de comprensión y empatía que su nuevo amigo mostró hacia ella.

-¡Muchas graciaaaas! –exclamó Hikari a la vez que lloraba infantilmente- ¡Realmente eres buena persona!

-¡N-no llores! –gritó nerviosamente intentando calmar a Hikari- Vamos, que la ceremonia de ingreso va a empezar.

-Bueno, –snif- vamos allá...

Ambos jóvenes, guiados por los profesores que indicaban el camino al auditorio, se dirigieron a dicho lugar para dar inicio a su ceremonia de ingreso.

...

El día pasó y luego de la ceremonia y las clases introductorias, ambos jóvenes habían logrado charlar más y conocerse mutuamente, logrando rápidamente hacerse buenos amigos. Y mientras transcurrían por un pasillo casi vacío del instituto...

-Ha transcurrido tanto en el día y aún no se me va la expresión de miedo que pone el comandante en su discurso de bienvenida... -dijo Reiichi con un tono sombrío.

-Bueno, mi padre suele dar ese tipo de discursos. –dijo Hikari sonriente- Gracias por haberme hablado hoy, no creí que este día iba a ser tan divertido.

-N-no hay de que –respondió con su rostro colorado- es más, yo te agradezco a ti por haber querido acompañarme...

-Pues claro, después de todo ya somos amigos, ¿no?

La expresión tan pura de Hikari había logrado sonrojecer de sobre manera al joven. ¿Quién habría pensado que caería tan rápidamente por una jovencita tan pequeña y adorable?

-¡P-por cierto! ¿Has pensado ya en que club te unirás? –preguntó inmediatamente intentando calmarse y cambiar el tema.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya has pensado en uno? –preguntó curiosa Hikari.

-¡Yo me uniré al equipo de futbol! –exclamó Reiichi con decisión- Hace mucho que he admirado el futbol de Teikoku, y por ello he entrenado mucho para convertirme en un portero digno de este Instituto.

-¡Oh! Así que juegas en la portería... ¡GENIAL! –exclamó Hikari como una niña pequeña-

-Ahahaha... -rió avergonzado- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú también juegas al futbol?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? –reaccionó indecisa- ... Pues...-/

-¡HIKARI! ¡Kidou Hikari!

En el momento que la pequeña iba a responder, fue interrumpida por una voz familiar. Era nada más ni nada menos que el Entrenador Fudou, que venía con su típica expresión gruñona.

-Uweh, Fudou.

-Es Entrenador Fudou para ti, renacuaja. –gruñó Fudou- Estas en el instituto así que obedece las reglas.

-Está bien, "Entrenador" Fudou. –respondió con un tono sarcastico- ¿Qué necesita?

-El idio-/digo, el director te llama, te está esperando en su oficina.

-¡AH! ¡Ibas a llamar a mi padre "idiota" otra vez! ¡¿No es así Fudou?! –exclamó molesta Hikari.

-Grr... ¡Te dije que me llamaras entrenador! ¡O por lo menos "Tío" Fudou! –gritó Fudou.

-¡No quiero! –se negó con su voz de niña pequeña- ¡No voy a llamar "tío" a alguien con boca de excusado que se la pasa hablando mal de mi padre!

-¡Pequeña mocosa...! –exclamó exasperado- ¡¿No deberías mostrar más respeto a tus mayores?!

-No puedo respetar a alguien siempre que habla mal de todos e incluso de mi padre. Eso sería un insulto para el resto de las personas respetables. –respondió despreocupadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡RENACUAJA DE ALCANTARILLA!

Mientras que Fudou y Hikari discutían a diestra y siniestra, Reiichi presenciaba sin poder creer el cómo su nueva amiga, le hablaba como si nada a uno de los profesores.

"¿_N-no debería detenerlos o algo por el estilo...? Aunque debo admitir que se ve muy adorable incluso metiéndose en problemas." _-Pensó Reiichi mientras se quedaba embobado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Bah! ¡Como sea! ¡No perderé mi tiempo discutiendo con una enana como tú! –exclamó a la vez que sujetó a Hikari del cuello del uniforme- ¡Ven! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Sueltameeeeee! –chilló Hikari mientras era arrastrada por Fudou.

-¡Hikari! –gritó Reiichi mientras trataba de alcanzarla-

-¡Tu vuelve a clase, primer año! Luego devolveré a la enana a su clase. –gruñó Fudou.

-D-de acuerdo, profesor... ¡Nos vemos Hikari! –dijo confundido mientras se despedía de su compañera.

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Sueltameeeeeeeeeee! ¡Reeeeiiiiichiiiiii! ¡Saaaaaalvaaaaameeeeeeee! –pataleó Hikari mientras la arrastraban por el pasillo.

-Eh... Espero que esté bien... -murmuró confundido.

(...)

Fudou arrastró a la pequeña chica por los pasillos de Teikoku, hasta llegar a una puerta automática de aspecto común. Sin embargo, al pasar por dicha entrada, una oficina de aspecto imponente se extendía ante la vista. Era el despacho del director. Y en su centro, se encontraba cierto hombre con gafas verdes de aspecto serio y amenazante trabajando en su escritorio.

-Listo, te la traje como me lo pediste, Kidou. –dijo con un tono malhumorado.

-Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte. –respondió mientras seguía con su papeleo.

-Heh. Parece que a alguien la van a regañar. –dijo burlonamente a la vez que se retiraba.

-¡Bleeeeh! –soltó la lengua en señal de burla.

Hikari se acercó lentamente a través de la extensa oficina de su padre. Vio como él seguía trabajando, cuando de repente soltó sus papeles y dejó todo en su escritorio. Juntó sus manos y dirigió su mirada a su hija.

-Papá... ¿Para qué me llamaste? –preguntó confundida.

-Hikari... Ya te he dicho de antemano que en horario de clases me llames comandante. –dijo Kidou con un tono serio.

-Perdón, comandante... -dijo cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes. La verdad es que necesito hablar un asunto muy serio contigo.

-¿Eh?

-La verdad es que no he sido un buen padre y no te he dicho toda la verdad. Hay un motivo por el cual no entraste a Raimon. –dijo con un tono serio y triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No me dijiste que a pesar de que fui la mejor en las pruebas de ingreso, no quedaba espacio disponible para Raimon y por eso no entré...? –preguntó confundida.

-Así es. Fuiste la mejor. Y por eso tuviste un cupo asegurado en Raimon. ... Sin embargo, decidí que sería mejor que tú no entrases a Raimon. Así que te ingresé a Teikoku.

Hikari no podía creerlo. Raimon era el lugar que siempre había soñado con entrar. Sin embargo, el responsable que impidió cumplir su sueño, era nada más ni nada menos que su padre.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡TU ME LO PROMETISTE! ¡PROMETISTE QUE YO ENTRARIA A RAIMON SI ME ESFORZABA! –chilló con furia.

-Lo sé. Sé que no cumplí lo que te he prometido. –dijo con un tono triste- Pero si lo hice, fue porque necesito tu ayuda, más que nunca, hija mía.

-Mi... ¿Ayuda?

-Así es. Hikari, nosotros te necesitamos. Quiero que tú, te unas a la resistencia.

...

_***Fin del flashback***_

...

Mientras Hikari se encontraba rondando por el instituto, su padre se encontraba diseñando nuevos planes de entrenamiento para el equip de Teikoku. Cuando de repente, su celular empezó a recibir una llamada. Al ver la pantalla, vio que la llamada pertenecía al Entrenador Kudou.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El director de Raimon ha tomado la decisión. Tuve que abandonar mi posición como Entrenador.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kidou.

-Avísale a Megane. Ahora, es nuestro turno.

...

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primera historia de un OC que hago de Inazuma Eleven. Y como notaron, es la continuación del fic que anteriormente escribí de Kidou y Touko :3

Y si, a pesar de que los nombres de los personajes son los nombres en japonés, decidi mantener algunos terminos en español como los "Imperiales" del sector quinto (ya que estos se conocen como SEEDS originalmente), pero cualquier cosa, solo comenten. :3

Si estan interesados y es primera vez que leen uno de mis fics, les recomiendo leer el de Kidou y Touko, que está disponible en mi perfil de Fanfiction :3

En fin, espero les guste tanto como me gustará escribir la historia de esta adorable niña!

(Queda pendiente la ilustración de este capitulo)

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2:_**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador Akihiro Hino._

Era de noche y el entrenador Kudou había salido del parque cercano a la torre de metal, luego de haber hablado con Endou. Sin embargo, este fue inmediatamente interceptado por una limusina, y cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió, Kidou lo esperaba dentro.

-Venga, le llevo a casa.

-Vale, te lo agradezco.

(…)

Ya dentro de la limusina, Kudou iba viendo la ventana, mientras Kidou iba bebiendo un vaso de whisky en las rocas y Hakamada conducía silenciosamente.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo bebes?

-Bebo cuando tengo días difíciles. –se vio en su vaso- Y cada día se hace bastante difícil cuando tengo que mentirle a mi hija.

-Bueno, nadie ha dicho que la paternidad sea fácil. –suspiró silenciosamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo con Endou?

-Ahora es el nuevo entrenador del Raimon. Solo le dediqué unas palabras de aliento. Nada más que la verdad de nuestra situación en el futbol.

-Y siendo el idiota predecible que es, intentará iniciar una revolución con el Raimon por sí mismo. –soltó Kidou un suspiro risueño- O al menos eso le haremos pensar.

-De esa manera, podremos concentrarnos en hacer nuestra propia revolución mientras usamos a Endou como carnada para el Sector Quinto. Aunque preferiría que dejásemos a los chicos de Raimon fuera de esto. –dijo tristemente- Pero los necesitamos a ellos para iniciar la revolución…

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo como esto. Esto no es solo política, se trata de defender al futbol con el futbol. Además, estarán bien. –aseguró tranquilamente- Los has entrenado tú, y Endou se asegurará de mantenerlos a salvo.

-Eso espero…

(…)

Al día siguiente, el día había recién empezado y tanto Youto, como Hikari habían despertado y se dirigían juntos a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Youto. –dijo Hikari sobándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-Buenos días, enana. –respondió Youto de la misma manera.

-¡Joooo! ¡No soy enana! ¡Ya crecí 2 centímetros! –exclamó inflando sus mejillas.

-Sí, sí. Como sea. –replicó indiferentemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza- A todo esto, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te acostumbraste?

-¿A qué cosa?

-Teikoku.

-Ah…

La expresión de Hikari había cambiado súbitamente, a una depresiva.

-Hikari… -suspiró- Tienes que acostumbrarte, estarás hasta la universidad en Teikoku; no puedes pasártela deprimida estos próximos 6 años.

-¡Puedo y lo haré! –se molestó Hikari.

-Eso dices ahora, pero después estarás feliz por estar aquí conmigo y con papá.

-Estoy feliz por estar con ambos. –dijo entristecida- Pero no estoy feliz por estudiar en un lugar que parece una cárcel.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que te animarás una vez comas el desayuno. –acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hermana.

De repente, ambos notaron un ligero bullicio proveniente de la cocina.

-Youto… Mamá y Hakamada están despiertos, ¿verdad?

-Si… Lo están… ¡Oh no!

Youto y su hermana bajaron a toda velocidad por las enormes escaleras de la casa, y al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, fueron testigos de una caótica escena protagonizada por su madre y Hakamada, los cuales sostenían una cacerola y varios vegetales listos a ser lanzados.

Irónicamente, esta escena no era novedad para los jóvenes Kidou.

-¡Hakamada! ¡Yo llegue primero! ¡Me toca a mí hacer el desayuno! –sostuvo Touko una papa lista para lanzarse.

-Lo siento señora pero no puedo permitírselo, mi honor como mayordomo no me lo permitiría jamás. –replicó Hakamada mientras usaba la tapa de la cacerola para defenderse.

-Hakamada, ¡tú no estás como mayordomo en esta casa! Vives con nosotros como familia, ¡así que yo haré el desayuno!

-¡Voy a servir a la familia Kidou hasta el último día de mi vida! Así que por favor, ¡déjeme preparar el desayuno!

Mientras Touko y Hakamada seguían en la eterna disputa del desayuno, hermano y hermana se quedaban aturdidos presenciando esa atroz escena.

-Ahí van de nuevo… Esto va para largo… -avergonzado, se lamentó tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Y papá? ¿Dónde está que no detiene esto?

-Estoy aquí.

Kidou se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, tomando una taza de café y leyendo tranquilamente el periódico de Inazuma.

-¡Papá! ¡Haz algo! –reclamó Hikari preocupada- ¡Mamá y Hakamada siempre se pelean en las mañanas!

-Hikari. –dejó su periódico en la mesa- Cuando pasas tanto tiempo presenciando una escena así, te acostumbras. Créeme, he tratado de detener a esos dos, pero… -apartó la mirada, cabizbajo.

-Papá siempre sale regañado por ambos y terminan peleando hasta que uno de ellos hace el desayuno. –añadió Youto, soltando un suspiro de cansancio- Realmente no entiendo a mamá, ni a Hakamada.

-Tanto tu madre como Hakamada quieren hacer lo mejor para nosotros. –sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hija, luego lanzó una mirada de reojo a la cocina- Aunque eso signifique que tengan que enfrentarse el uno contra el otro para hacerlo…

Y a su vez, el bullicio de la cocina aún hacía eco en la casa, principalmente gracias a Touko.

-HAKAMADA, POR UN DEMONIO, ¡SOLO QUIERO HACERLES EL DESAYUNO A MI ESPOSO Y MIS HIJOS!

-¡SEÑORA! ¡ESE TRABAJO ME PERTENECE!

-¡TE LO VENGO REPITIENDO MAS DE 10 AÑOS! ¡SOLO DEJAME HACER EL DESAYUNO EN PAZ!

-¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! ¡POR FAVOR RELAJESE Y DEJE QUE LO HAGA YO!

-¡NUNCA!

Mientras la discusión parecía no tener fin, los tres suspiraron resignados, pues estos sabían que no desayunarían en un largo rato.

-Mejor me voy. –suspiró Youto a la vez que tomaba sus cosas- Tengo que llegar temprano al entrenamiento del club de Futbol.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –preguntó Hikari a la vez que miraba de reojo la cocina.

-Nah, tomaré algo en el camino. Es de suma importancia que atienda un asunto con el equipo.

-Ah, ¿te vas a encargar de "eso"? Ten cuidado. –advirtió Kidou con una mirada sombría.

-Tranquilo, no es nada que no pueda manejar.

Con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro, se despidió de su hermana y partió a Teikoku. Kidou a su vez, se levantó de su mesa y fue a tomar las llaves del auto.

-Bueno, con tu hermano adelantándose y esos dos peleando, ¿quieres ir por panqueques antes de partir a Teikoku? –propuso amablemente a su hija.

Los ojos de Hikari brillaron ante la mención de los panqueques.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Panqueques! –vitoreó alzando sus brazos alegremente.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron de puntitas de la casa, evitando ser notados por Touko y Hakamada; sin embargo apenas estos se fueron, Touko asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina, significando que ésta había ganado la discusión.

-¡Chicos! ¡Siéntense que yo les haré el desayuno! –gritó triunfante y sonrientemente, sin embargo nadie respondía.

-¿Eh? ¿Chicos?

(…)

Después de salir a desayunar, ya en los pasillos de Teikoku, Hikari y su padre iban camino al campo de entrenamiento matutino del club de futbol.

-(…)-/y eso es lo que quiero que hagas cuando comience el torneo. No podemos seguir posponiéndolo, puede ser peligroso para el equipo.

-Entiendo, ¿pero no es eso un poco complicado?

-Tranquila, sé que podrás. Youto no es tan inteligente como tú, pero se ha encargado bien de los invasores del sector quinto.

-¡¿Mi hermano también está metido en esto?! –exclamó sorprendida.

-Si, Youto está encargándose de la parte de la preparatoria. No puedo proteger todo Teikoku del Sector Quinto. –dijo sonriendo abatidamente.

-Oooh… ¿Y qué es lo que hace? Youto no me cuenta nada de su club… -dijo Hikari un tanto entristecida.

-No lo hace porque es un buen hermano y quiere protegerte de esto. Hasta donde sé, Youto ni siquiera sabe que tu estas involucrada en esto.

-¡Debe ser porque me ve como una niña pequeña! –se quejó inflando sus mejillas molesta- ¡Siempre me molesta! ¡Debería dejar que lo ayude!

Kidou no pudo evitar reír ante el berrinche de su hijita.

-Tranquila, tú tienes tu propia labor de la que encargarte. Además, él puede manejarse solo. Tu hermano es muy fuerte. –dijo alzando su brazo haciendo señal de fuerza.

-¡Uooooooooooooh! –sus ojos brillaron con admiración- Me pregunto que estará haciendo Youto ahora…

-Es la hora de entrenamiento, así que debe estar encargándose del equipo como el capitán que es.

(…)

A la vez, por el lado de preparatoria, Youto se encontraba parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento, frente a tres miembros del equipo de futbol de preparatoria que éste capitaneaba. Junto a él, estaba junto a una de las managers del equipo, una tímida chica de ojos verdes y cabello morado corto.

-¿Capitán? La práctica está a punto de empezar; ¿para qué nos llamó? –preguntó uno de ellos confundido.

Youto volteó hacia los tres chicos mientras la joven se ocultaba detrás de él.

-Los llamé porque, necesitaba hablar con ustedes. La verdad, me resulta imposible preservar la armonía del equipo cuando tenemos a embusteros como ustedes dentro. –dijo amenazantemente hacia los tres chicos.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Q-que quiere decir?! –respondió nerviosamente el mismo chico.

-Quiero decir que descubrí la verdad. Ustedes tres, ¡son imperiales! Enviados por el sector quinto para controlar al equipo. ¿Verdad?

-¡N-no bromee capitán! Nosotros no-/

-Hace unos días atrás, interceptamos una sospechosa llamada. Alguien estaba contactando a la sede del sector quinto y enviando datos de nuestros jugadores. Cuando averiguamos de donde venía la señal… -suspiró pesadamente- No puedo creer que nos hagan esto después de haberlos recibido tan bien en nuestro equipo.

Los tres chicos se habían quedado gélidos ante la acusación de Youto.

Sin embargo, sus asustados rostros habían cambiado a una maliciosa sonrisa. La joven detrás de Youto, empezó a temblar como gelatina ante la súbita presencia maligna de estos tres jugadores.

-Vaya… Creo que nuestro querido capitán es más perspicaz de lo que pensábamos. –dijo uno de ellos, avanzando lentamente hacia el frente mientras el resto sonreía maliciosamente; mostrando sus verdaderos colores- Así es, vinimos a este lugar directo desde la isla por órdenes del santo emperador. El sector quinto va a poner el orden que tanto merece y necesita. Debería agradecérnoslo, capitán. –dijo alzando sus brazos en señal de burla y supremacía hacia Youto.

-Y como me lo supuse, ustedes no se quedaron conformes con controlar la sección de secundaria, así que ahora vienen por la preparatoria. ¿Me equivoco? –interrogó Youto, manteniendo su mirada desafiante ante los tres imperiales.

-La secundaria solo era el inicio. El santo emperador piensa extender su control hacia la preparatoria y la primaria. ¡Y cuando controlemos todo, el futbol tendrá el orden que tanto merece! –respondió el mismo chico.

-¿Orden? ¿Te refieres a ese intento de esclavitud que su organización quiere poner sobre este sagrado deporte?

Youto afiló su mirada hacia los tres imperiales, con intención asesina.

-Están muy equivocados si creen que voy a permitirlo.

-Heh. Kidou Youto, el capitán de Teikoku e hijo del director. Conocido como el domador del campo. Todo el equipo confía en ti y te sigue ciegamente. Sin embargo, si te derrotamos, no nos costará nada tomar control del resto de los jugadores. –extendió su mano en señal de desafío hacia Youto.

-¿Hah? ¿Ustedes realmente creen que son capaces de derrotarme? –miró con desdén a los tres imperiales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Después de todo, ustedes son imperiales. A ustedes los entrenan para "fingir" que están jugando futbol. ¿Cómo va a ganar alguien así contra alguien que pone todo su ser en la cancha? No me subestimen, jodidos farsantes.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –gritaron los tres al unísono.

La joven que estaba aún ocultándose detrás de Youto, tembló aún más de miedo. Sin embargo, Youto le prestó su brazo en señal de protección, consiguiendo tranquilizarla.

-Si piensan que me equivoco, entonces demuéstrenmelo. Tengamos un desafío de futbol, aquí y ahora. Ustedes tres, contra mí.

-Perfecto, te demostraremos el verdadero poder del sector quinto, ¡y cerraremos esa maldita y arrogante boca tuya! ¡Te arrepentirás por subestimarnos!

Youto volteó hacia la joven que se ocultaba detrás suyo y la sujetó de los hombros, haciendo que ella se sonrojase súbitamente por la sorpresa.

-Tsuru, necesito un balón. Luego de eso quiero que vayas al banquillo y te pongas a salvo. ¿Está claro?

Ella se repuso de manera inmediata y asintió decididamente, partiendo a correr a buscar el balón para Youto.

(…)

En un lado de la cancha, el balón yacía inmóvil en los pies de Youto, esperando el inicio del encuentro entre quien representaba la libertad del equipo de Teikoku; y el trio de imperiales, quienes luchaban por el dominio del sector quinto sobre el instituto.

-El desafío es simple. Ustedes tres intentarán robarme el balón. Si logran hacerlo y además meten un gol a la portería detrás mío, ustedes ganan y yo mismo me iré del equipo. Sin embargo, si logro meterles un gol a ustedes, yo ganaré y ustedes no volverán a pisar este instituto en lo absoluto. ¿¡Me escucharon!?

-Pan comido. Este desafío ya lo tenemos ganado. –se mofó uno de ellos, arrogantemente.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Tsuru, quien estaba en la banca, sonó el silbato, haciendo iniciar el enfrentamiento.

-¡Vamos! ¡Mostrémosle quien manda! –gritó uno de ellos agresivamente.

Los tres corrieron hacia Youto, con intenciones asesinas a quitarle el balón, sin embargo este los esperaba tranquilo e inmóvil.

-El tipo no se mueve.

-Seguro nos subestima.

-No importa, ¡haremos que se arrepienta!

Con una poderosa barrida, los tres se lanzaron a por el balón, consiguiendo quitársela a Youto, el cual esquivó las tres barridas por poco.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Youto, sorprendido.

-Heh, al final era solo un fanfarrón.

-¡Marquemos un gol y terminemos con esto!

Los imperiales siguieron corriendo con el balón hacia la portería, sin romper la formación de flecha que estos adoptaron al inicio del enfrentamiento.

-Vaya… No lo hacen mal. Si hubiese dado un paso en falso me hubiesen roto la pierna. –dijo mientras seguía parado en el mismo lugar de la cancha.

-Pero terminaste perdiendo el balón, capitán. ¡Ahora laméntate de tu error mientras sellamos tu destino con este gol!

Uno de ellos se preparó para tirar a puerta al arco, sin embargo cuando pateó el balón, terminó pateando hacia la nada, pues este había desaparecido. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta cuando ocurrió, solo vieron a Youto detrás de ellos con el balón de vuelta en sus pies.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?!

-Fue una patada giratoria... –dijo frustrado él tercero.

-¿¡Que dices!?

Solo lo vi por poco, pero el bastardo nos alcanzó; y antes de poder tirar, hizo una patada baja giratoria muy precisa en donde nos quitó el balón. –acotó el mismo, con una clara mirada de sorpresa.

-Bajaron la guardia.

Los tres chicos, voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Youto detrás suyo, con el balón en su posesión.

-¿No les he instruido durante los entrenamientos que jamás bajen la guardia en un partido hasta que el balón haya entrado al arco? –miró Youto a los chicos con desdén- No hay nada más que deteste que alguien que no sea capaz de prestar la mínima atención al entrenar.

-¡Cállate! ¡Regrésanos el balón!

-Bueno, ya tuvieron su oportunidad. ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Youto se puso a correr hacia el lado contrario de la cancha con el balón en su posesión.

Sin embargo, los tres imperiales corrieron muy velozmente hasta ponerse al frente de Youto y bloquear su paso.

-Vaya, parece que si tienen algo de habilidad después de todo. Esa velocidad no es humana.

-No por nada somos jugadores elegidos por el sector quinto. ¡No te creas mucho solo porque nos robaste el balón!

Dos de ellos corrieron hacia Youto y empezaron a girar alrededor de él, formando un remolino acuático que iba creciendo gradualmente.

-¡Toma esto! **¡Gran Torbellino!** –gritaron ambos al unísono.

-¿…Eso es todo?

-¡¿Qué?!

Al centro del torbellino, Youto empezó a correr, tratando de salir de este.

-¡Eso no funcionará! Esos dos no pararán hasta dejarte tirado y sin el balón!

Y tal como el tercero había dicho, los primeros dos mantenían su técnica especial hasta que se terminase de ejecutar.

A pesar de ello, no sería suficiente para detenerlo.

Youto silbo mientras corría tratando de salir del torbellino, haciendo que desde el suelo, saliesen 4 pingüinos verdes y lo rodeasen, haciendo que saliese viento alrededor de ellos.

-**Pingüinos Elementales: ¡Viento!**

Dio una fuerte pisada y se impulsó junto a los pingüinos, formando un poderoso túnel de viento y rompiendo el Gran Torbellino.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Demonios!

Los dos imperiales fueron mandados a volar por el efecto de la técnica, quedando tirados en la cancha y restando solo uno de ellos en pie.

-Grrr… ¡No importa! ¡No los necesito para detenerte!

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras. –sonrió desafiantemente.

Youto se detuvo. Con el balón bajo su pie, lanzó un silbido y 4 pingüinos negros salieron del suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Al patear el balón, este se cubrió de llamas y junto a los pingüinos, avanzaba lentamente soltando varias estelas de fuego alrededor del mismo.

-Conozco esa técnica, es el Pingüino Imperial N°2… Pero no lo entiendo, es una técnica de 3 personas. No puede ser capaz de ejecutarla bien de esa manera… –murmuró, poniéndose en posición de guardia frente al balón- No, ¡espera! ¡Es-/

-Tardaste mucho, ¡esta técnica es una de mis propias creaciones!

Youto se impulsó velozmente hacia el balón, embistiéndolo con una fuerte patada y haciendo que el balón envuelto en llamas, ardiese aún más, al mismo tiempo que los pingüinos alrededor de este se volvían rojizos.

-Toma esto. **Pingüinos Elementales: ¡Fuego!**

El balón llameante se disparó furioso junto a los pingüinos hacia la portería, en donde el último Imperial en pie esperaba para detener el tiro.

-¡¿Q-que es esta técnica…?! Es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes… ¡Aún así no voy a permitir que pase!

Este dio un gran salto y cargando energía oscura en su pierna derecha, la soltó con una patada circular, erigiendo una barrera de energía frente a él, la cual lograba verse en ella una cara demoniaca.

-**Corte Diabólico**, ¿eh? Buena técnica, ¡pero no vas a detener las llamas de mis pingüinos!

El llameante tiro impactó contra la diabólica barrera, tratando de penetrar en ella con dificultad.

-Heh, tu tiro no es nada. No pasará a través de mi técnica. –sonrió confiado.

Sin embargo, los pingüinos que trataban de destruir la barrera, cada vez iban ganando más fuerza y esto se veía reflejado en como los ojos rojos de los pingüinos iban brillando cada vez más, y las llamas que estos desprendían ardían con más fuerza.

-¡¿Q-qué?!

Finalmente, el tiro se abrió paso a través de la técnica rival y el tiro impactó al oponente en el estómago, mandándolo a volar con pingüinos y todo hacia la portería.

-¡Gaaaaaaaah! –gritó ahogado hasta impactarse las redes de la portería- No puede ser…

Al desplomarse aquel joven, Tsuru hizo sonar el silbato, dando término el enfrentamiento.

Youto, sin depender de nadie más, superó y les marcó un gol a nadie más y nadie menos que a 3 imperiales, provenientes del sector quinto. Y aquellos chicos destrozados, se mostraban incrédulos ante su tremenda fuerza.

-Bien, marqué el gol. Ahora tomen sus cosas y lárguense.

-Maldito demonio… -jadeó el Imperial tumbado cerca del arco- El sector quinto no se va a rendir tan fácilmente… Vendremos por tu equipo…

-Que vengan, protegeré a mis compañeros de quien sea. –caminó hacia Tsuru para tomar sus cosas, luego se detuvo y volteó a verles- Ah, y otra cosa.

Los ojos del joven capitán parecían brillar con ira cuando afiló su mirada y pronunció la última frase que les dirigiría a aquellos 3 tipos que todavía intentaban levantarse con dificultad.

-Están expulsados. No vuelvan nunca.

Aquellos Imperiales seguían derrumbados en la cancha, frustrados ante tal derrota; mientras que Youto se retiró de la cancha, junto a Tsuru quien iba tímida y silenciosamente a su lado.

-Maldita sea… Nos las pagarás, ¡Kidou Youto!

(…)

Ya en los pasillos de Teikoku, Youto había soltado esa tensa faceta que mantenía desde el inicio del desafío; mostrándose más relajado.

-Vaya… -suspiró Youto pesadamente- Fue más agotador de lo que pensé…

Tsuru llamó la atención de Youto jalando de su polera, mostrándole una toalla y una botella de agua para él.

-Gracias. –dijo sonriente, secándose y tomando un trago de agua- Iremos al despacho de mi padre y le notificaremos lo sucedido, luego iremos por los demás y retomaremos el entrenamiento. ¿Está bien?

Tsuru asintió firmemente. Sin embargo, su expresión fue volviéndose poco a poco más seria, al punto de terminar jalando a Youto de la manga de su camiseta.

-¿Y-y si l-los chicos s-se preguntan por qué f-faltan 3 jugadores…? –preguntó sin poder dejar de desviar la mirada, avergonzada; pues Tsuru no era alguien que se le hiciese fácil hablar.

Youto se había detenido. Tsuru volteó hacia él por curiosidad y vio cómo su expresión, había quedado en blanco al darse cuenta de la situación actual.

-Ah… ¡AH! –espantado, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Es cierto! ¡No se supone que los chicos se enteren de que el sector quinto se había logrado infiltrar!

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿¡L-lo había olvidado!? ¿¡Q-que h-haremos!? –suplicó a Youto, desesperada.

-Tranquila, inventaré una excusa. Todo saldrá bien. –respondió Youto, despreocupado- Vaya, me sorprende como es que casi logras dejar de lado tu tartamudez con todo esto. –sonrió juguetonamente.

Tsuru desvió la mirada, sonrojada ante las palabras de Youto, las cuales hicieron que guardase silencio por lo avergonzada que se sentía.

-Bueno… Desde ya, habrá que tener más cuidado en los partidos. Sobre todo por que solo restan 11 jugadores. Además, quizá logramos eliminar al sector quinto de la sección de preparatoria, pero en la sección de secundaria, aún… -bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

Tsuru tímidamente sostuvo la mano de Youto, intentando reconfortarlo al verle tan vulnerable.

-¿H-Hikari?

Youto sonrió tristemente.

-Si… Me da miedo que esos bastardos quieran hacerle algo. Pero… -levantó su rostro, cambiando su semblante a uno esperanzado- Confío en que sus compañeros y en que papá la protegerán en todo momento.

-¡E-estará bien! ¡E-e-estoy segura! –exclamó con la voz entrecortada.

El pelirosado volteó a ver a la manager, quien fruncía el ceño tratando de mantenerse fuerte y animarlo a toda costa. Tal gesto lo había enternecido al punto de acariciar la cabeza de Tsuru, provocando que se volviese roja como un tomate.

-Gracias. –sonrió gentilmente- De una u otra manera, siempre sabes que decir para animarme.

-Uuuuh… -gimoteó sonrojada y avergonzada, incapaz de responder.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. –apartó su mano, apenado- Ven, vamos con mi padre. Hay que reportarle lo sucedido.

Tsuru asintió avergonzadamente y siguieron su camino hacia el despacho del director.

(…)

Pasaron los días y el torneo Holy Road, que cada año decidiría al mejor equipo entre las secundarias de Japón, había dado inicio en una gran ceremonia frente al santo emperador, quien los observaba a todos, regocijándose frente a la vista de su propio orden impuesto.

Por otro lado, Kidou y Hibiki se encontraban entre el público, observando todo el montaje que daba lugar frente a ellos.

-Siempre me entristezco cada vez que veo el inicio de este intento de circo político. ¿A esto se ha reducido el Futbol Frontier?

-No te preocupes, Hibiki. Durante este torneo, nos aseguraremos de darle fin a esta farsa. –dijo Kidou, cerrando sus puños en ira- Ya ha sido demasiado de esta era de la esclavitud del futbol.

-Confiemos en que el plan de frutos.

-Señor Hibiki… -dijo preocupado- ¿Qué sucederá si fracasamos?

Hibiki volteó a ver a los entrenadores de los equipos presentados. Entre ellos, a Endou.

-Entonces tendremos que confiar, en nuestra última esperanza.

(…)

Terminada la ceremonia, el primer enfrentamiento del torneo daría inicio inmediatamente.

**¡Es el primer partido de las preliminares del Holy Road! ¡La secundaria Raimon VS Tengawara! ¡El camino al campeonato, empieza aquí y ahora! **

**¡Raimon, quien quedó segundo en las nacionales del año pasado, se enfrenta a la famosa Tengawara! ¿Qué equipo continuará su camino a la victoria?**

**¡Yo, Kakuma Ayumu, seré su comentarista el día de hoy!**

La gente vitoreaba a los equipos que salían a presentarse en la cancha del estadio de Tengawara, donde daría lugar el partido. Mientras se efectuaban los preparativos y los equipos se saludaban, Hikari y Reiichi esperaban pacientemente desde las gradas, al inicio del partido.

-¿En serio? ¿Aún tenemos que vigilar a ese equipejo? –dijo Reiichi, molesto.

-Vamos Reiichi, ya te dije que son ordenes de mi padre. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir quejándote?

-Es que no entiendo por qué tenemos que vigilar a esos debiluchos de Raimon. –replicó quejumbroso, viendo a Tenma y Shinsuke en la cancha- No veo cómo es que ellos podrían ser una amenaza para Teikoku…

-No estamos para analizarlos como una amenaza para Teikoku. ¡Analizamos las jugadas de ambos equipos!

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué haríamos eso?

-Porque son órdenes y por eso estamos aquí. –dijo Hikari con una despreocupada sonrisa.

Al ver como Hikari le sonreía, no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro. Con ello, trataba de disipar todas sus ganas de quejarse.

-El comandante siempre nos manda a hacer cosas complicadas y aburridas… -dijo con pesadumbre- Desearía estar entrenando o algo por el estilo…

-¡Jo! ¡¿Entonces te aburre que hagamos cosas juntos?! –gimoteó Hikari, molesta.

-¡N-no! ¡N-no quise decir eso! -negó nerviosamente, tratando de calmarla- ¡M-mira! ¡El partido está a punto de empezar! –dijo apuntando a la cancha.

-¡Hmph! –apartó la mirada, molesta.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon el pitido del silbato y rápidamente voltearon hacia la cancha, viendo como el partido daba inicio.

**¡Y dan el saque inicial! ¡Matsukaze marca a Hayabusa!**

-¿El chico nuevo de Raimon?

-¡Mira! –chilló Hikari- ¡Ve por el balón, chico remolino!

**¡Pero Matsukaze no tiene oportunidad ante el hábil control de Hayabusa!**

-¡Oh! Estuvo cerca…

-No sé por qué te emocionas… -replicó desinteresadamente- ¿No olvidas que esto está actuado?

-Oh, ¿tú crees? –volteó a ver a Reiichi, con una inocente sonrisa.

Ambos voltearon de vuelta a ver a la cancha, solo para ver como Tenma y Shinsuke, seguían inútilmente tratando de obtener el balón.

**¡Evadieron la defensa de Raimon! ¡Y ahora se dirigen a anotar un gol!**

Andou, el delantero de Tengawara, iba corriendo con una sonrisa burlona hacia la portería de Raimon. Cuando de repente, Tenma logra, por medio de una finta, arrebatarle el balón.

**¡El chico de primero, Matsukaze, salva el balón! **

Tenma inmediatamente le dio un pase a Kurama, pase que fue arrebatado como si nada por Yoichi.

**¡Oh! ¡No pudo maniobrar el pase! ¡Tengawara tiene el balón!**

**-**Tch, malditos payasos. Al menos esfuércense en hacerlo ver real. –dijo Reiichi, con desprecio.

-¡Mira! ¡El chico remolino va por el balón!

Tenma se lanzó velozmente a robar el balón. Sin embargo, Yoichi le hizo a escondidas una zancadilla, haciendo que se cayese de manera violenta.

**¡Oh Matsukaze! ¡Intentó ir por el balón, pero ha acabado lesionado!**

-¡Ah! ¡Eso fue falta! –se levantó gritando y apuntando a la cancha- ¡Reiichi! ¡¿Por qué no hacen algo?!

-El árbitro no lo vio. Esos Imperiales saben cómo cometer faltas a escondidas. Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado en nuestros partidos…

-¡Jooo! ¡Adelante! ¡No te rindas, chico remolino!

-Oye, ¿¡podrías dejarlo de llamar así!? –exclamó Reiichi, reprendiendo a Hikari.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡El chico Hamster ahora va por el balón! –exclamó Hikari con ojos brillosos, ignorando a Reiichi.

-¡Oye! ¡Escuchame!

Shinsuke corrió a bloquear a Hayabusa, quien iba avanzando por el lado de Raimon. Sin embargo, éste lo evade, dándole un pase rápido a Andou, quien ya esperaba en frente de Amagi, listo para encadenar el pase para su capitán.

**¡Increible! ¡Raimon no tiene oportunidad en contra de los ataques de Tengawara!**

Kita, el capitán de Tengawara recibe el balón y empieza a correr hacia Sangoku, quien lo espera invadido por la duda y los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa con ese arquero? –preguntó un tanto molesto- No es que tenga que atajar el balón, ¿o si?

-Hmmm… -musitó seriamente- Creo que está decidiendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Si seguir a su mente, o a su corazón…

Sangoku bajó levemente los brazos, con una expresión de tristeza. Al notarlo, Kita, molesto, soltó un suspiro y disparó al arco.

De repente una sombra a lo lejos se escabulle entre los jugadores y rápidamente intercepta el tiro, bloqueándolo y salvando del peligro a Raimon.

Shindou, el capitán del Raimon había llegado al rescate.

**¡Es aterrador! ¡Shindou rápidamente detuvo el disparo de Kita!**

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esa velocidad?! –sorprendido, Reiichi se levantó de su asiento-

-Vaya, el capitán fue evangelizado. –dijo Hikari, despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ahora tienen al elemento más poderoso del equipo a su lado. –respondió Hikari, seriamente- Esos tres, están declarando abiertamente la guerra al sector quinto.

-N-no puede ser…

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Shindou empezó a correr a través del campo.

**¡Shindou driblea! ¡Pero Hayabusa bloquea su camino!**

Éste se detuvo al ser interceptado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la marca, Shindou siguió corriendo en dirección al arco.

Al ser presionado, el capitán le dio un pase a Kurama, a pesar de estar marcado por Yoichi. Sin embargo, el balón se estrelló en el suelo y rotó, redireccionando la trayectoria y alejándose de la zona de peligro.

Velozmente, Shindou movió sus manos cual director de orquesta, y hizo salir una línea de luz, el cual ayudó a Tenma a recuperar el balón perdido.

**¡Oh! ¡Recuperó el pase perdido por Kurama!**

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Una de las tácticas de Shindou, algo que lo hace muy temible al jugar en equipo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó desconfiado.

-¡Tengo que saber de estas cosas si quiero ser tan buena como papá! –exclamó molesta, inflando sus mejillas.

-Bueno, debo admitir que el tipo es muy inteligente… -dijo Reiichi, frustrado- Él sabía en quienes confiar para sus jugadas y en quién no…

-Normalmente no requerirías eso en un partido, pero… -vió en dirección a la cancha- No todo Raimon se ha unido a esto todavía, tal parece.

Tenma, con el balón en su posesión, seguía dudoso sobre cómo seguir su jugada, dado que ninguno de sus compañeros cercanos se movería. Sin embargo, Shindou indicó a Tenma como debía seguir, a través de su táctica especial.

Siguiendo a su capitán, Tenma dribló a través de sus oponentes con completa facilidad.

Andou, por otro lado, lo esperaba para bloquearlo de frente. A pesar de eso, Tenma siguió cargando en línea recta hacia él.

-Oye, ese tipo está loco. Solo lo mandarán a volar como antes.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedeeeeeees, chico remolinoooooo! –exclamó Hikari, vitoreando a Tenma.

Tenma se impulsó velozmente, y como una suave brisa, se deslizó a través de Andou y lo sobrepasó, mandándolo a volar.

**-¡Brisa deslizante! **

**¡Qué fantástico dribleo! ¡Matsukaze avanza como un rayo por el campo enemigo!**

-¡Siiii! –vitoreó Hikari- ¿¡Viste eso Reiichi!? ¡Esa técnica era como zuuuuum! ¡Y luego fuuuuuum! –exclamó haciendo movimientos con sus brazos.

-No es la gran cosa, es una técnica impresionante, pero eso es todo. –respondió indiferentemente.

Hikari solo pudo inflar las mejillas, molesta ante la indiferencia de su amigo.

Tenma, ahora acompañado por Shinsuke, seguía cargando hacia el arco de Tengawara, cuando dos defensas fueron a detenerlo, dejándolo completamente rodeado.

Shindou rápidamente movió sus brazos y dibujó una línea de luz, indicando en donde tenía que dar el pase. Tenma, sin perder ningún momento, siguió las instrucciones de su capitán.

**¡Matsukaze, quien estaba rodeado por la defensa, lanza el balón a lo alto!**

Shinsuke se lanzó en el aire a por el balón, y rápidamente bajo indicaciones de Shindou, re dirigió el balón de vuelta hacia Tenma, quien ya se había librado de la marca de los defensas.

Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar al arco, un defensa enorme del oponente lo esperaba listo para arrebatarle el balón. Al notar eso, Shindou dibujó con sus manos una gran medialuna, indicando la siguiente jugada de Tenma.

Este, intentando seguir a su capitán, perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayéndose, haciendo que el pase se desviara un poco de las indicaciones de Shindou.

**¡Matsukaze lanza un pase a Shindou!**

Al notar eso, el capitán corrió rápidamente a recuperar el balón, al mismo tiempo que Kaguya, uno de los delanteros de Tengawara.

**¡Pero está un poco lejos! ¿Habrá sido en vano?**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shindou recuperó el balón que estuvo a centímetros de ser robado por el oponente.

Y en el aire, un pentagrama apareció y rodeó el balón, cubriéndolo de luz.

-**¡Fortissimo!**

El balón se disparó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, burló al portero de Tengawara, entrando en la portería.

Nadie podía creerlo. Incluso Hikari y Reiichi se encontraban perplejos ante este suceso.

**¡GOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Es un gol! ¡Shindou, el capitán de la secundaria Raimon marca el primer gol!**

-No inventes… ¡ESO FUE IMPRESIONANTE!

Hikari seguía gritando, admirada por las impresionantes jugadas de los tres chicos que se oponían al sector quinto. Mientras que Reiichi, seguía mirando a la cancha, anonadado.

-Reiichi… -dijo, un tanto asombrada- ¿Estas… temblando?

-Shindou Takuto… Interesante… -murmuró, mostrándose emocionado- Me muero por recibir uno de los tiros del tan afamado capitán del Raimon… Y mostrarle de qué somos capaces. –proclamó Reiichi, cerrando sus puños.

Hikari, sonrió al ver a su amigo tan emocionado.

-Me alegra al ver que al fin comienzas a divertirte.

Reiichi, desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-N-no es para tanto. ¡Además! ¡¿Por qué estás tan emocionada con este partido?! –reprendió, apuntando a Hikari- ¡¿No se supone que analices sus jugadas?!

-Ehehehe, lo olvidé… -respondió, nerviosa y avergonzada- ¡P-pero es que ya no ves partidos como estos…!

Reiichi solo pudo atinar a suspirar, pues Hikari decía nada más ni nada menos que la verdad.

-Es verdad. Antes de entrar a Teikoku, ya me parecían extraños los partidos que veía. Jugaban bien, pero ese espíritu que ves en un partido… Había desaparecido. Y todo se hizo más claro cuando supe la verdad. Malditos sean, sector quinto…

Hikari puso una mano en el hombro de Reiichi, tratando de animarle.

-Bueno, por eso estamos aquí. –sonrió despreocupadamente.

Reiichi asintió y sonrió, siguiendo los ánimos de Hikari.

(…)

**¡Es el primer partido del bloque A de Kanto, de las preliminares del distrito del Holy Road!**

**¡Continúa entre Raimon, quien fue finalista el año pasado, VS la famosa Tengawara!**

**¡Con el elegante tiro de Shindou, Raimon hace el primer gol!**

**-**Bueno, ahora que Raimon está despertando, me pregunto qué pasará… -dijo Hikari, expectante.

-Una cosa es segura, el sector quinto no tiene piedad ante los que se rebelan. –añadió Reiichi, serio- De seguro ahora irán en serio a destruir a Raimon.

-En ese caso, ¡será hora de analizarlos en serio! –exclamó animosa.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Entonces que has estado haciendo todo este rato!?

-Nada.

-¡¿Eeeh?!

-Piénsalo, ¿acaso vale la pena analizar un partido fingido?

-Buen punto… -respondió, aproblemado.

El partido continuó, con el balón en posesión de Tengawara. Raimon, al haber proclamado la guerra al sector quinto, el enemigo no se contendría ante ellos.

Tengawara avanzó ante Raimon mediante jugadas excesivas y violentas, derribando a cada uno de ellos, sin importar si estaban en contra o a favor del sector quinto. Tenma y Shinsuke trataban de hacerse con el balón, pero eran fácilmente burlados por Tengawara, al punto de no poder hacer nada.

Al ver esto, Shindou, desesperadamente seguía también por su lado intentando detener las jugadas del enemigo, pero sin tener a nadie a quien dirigir, sería inútil.

**¿Qué sucede? ¡Los once de Raimon no siguen las órdenes de Shindou! ¡¿Acaso están asustados por el juego rudo de Tengawara?!**

-Vaya, Shindou se ve tan débil ahora mismo. –dijo Reiichi, con desdén- No es nada si no puede sacar su mayor habilidad a relucir.

-No puede evitarlo. –añadió, tristemente- Intenta controlar a su equipo y ellos no reaccionan. Aún tienen miedo del sector quinto.

A pesar de ello, el capitán no tendría más remedio, que intentar detenerlos él mismo.

-Ah, es gracioso como aún no se rinde.

-¡No seas tan negativo! –regañó, inflando sus mejillas- ¡El partido aún no termina!

-Sí, sí…

Reiichi notó algo extraño en el campo, notó como el aura de Hayabusa, empezó a cambiar, tornándose más oscuro.

-¡Espera! Hikari. ¿¡No ves algo raro!? ¡En el jugador que está frente a Shindou!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Allá!

Una gran energía oscura salió del cuerpo de Hayabusa, la cual se extendió y tomó forma de un grifo semi-humano con grandes garras. Un gran brillo irradiaba su cuerpo, y su grito hacía un estruendoso eco en todos los espectadores.

**¡Santo cielo! ¡Es un Espíritu Guerrero! ¡Hayabusa de Tengawara, sacó un Espíritu Guerrero!**

-Hikari… ¡¿Acaso escuchaste lo mismo que yo?! –dijo Reiichi, temblando de miedo.

-Si… Un espíritu guerrero, el arma más poderosa del sector quinto… Eso significa que van en serio… -respondió Hikari, seriamente.

-¿Cómo responderá Raimon ante esto…?

Hayabusa cruzó y extendió sus brazos a la vez junto a su Espíritu Guerrero, lanzando una onda de aire que levantaría el balón; impulsándose con un gran salto, dio una voltereta y se impulsó más con el balón, haciéndolo girar en el aire y ganando altura junto con su Espíritu, para finalmente, patearlo junto a su Espíritu Guerrero, el cual cruzaba sus garras y creaba una onda de energía expansiva, causando el balón se disparase furioso ante la portería.

**-¡FALCO WING!**

Shindou, ya interpuesto en el camino de la técnica, intentó con todas sus fuerzas invocar a su propio Espíritu Guerrero, pero al no lograr sacar algo más que energía oscura, el tiro terminó apartándolo de su camino y fácilmente derribó a Sangoku, entrando a la portería.

**¡Anotaron! **

**¡Un empate! ¡Tengawara logra nivelarse!**

**¡El explosivo disparo de Hayabusa, logra anotarle el primer gol a Raimon!**

Ambos presenciaron, anonadados, la demostración de poder de aquel Imperial. Pues nunca habían visto uno a primera mano. Y enfrentarse al Sector Quinto, también significaría enfrentarse contra esos usuarios de Espiritus Guerreros. Cosa para lo que no estaban listos.

Y lo que Hikari y Reiichi acababan de ver, no era más que un recordatorio de la dura realidad.

Un recordatorio de la amenaza que representaba aquella organización.

**¡Termina el primer tiempo! **

**¡El segundo tiempo empezará con un empate de 1 a 1!**

-El sector quinto tiene un batallón entero de esas cosas… -dijo Reiichi, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver- Raimon apenas solo tiene uno, pero, incluso sin poder controlarlo, ya tienen más recursos que nosotros...

-No te preocupes. Buscaremos la manera… Aún si tenemos que luchar de frente ante esas cosas… -dijo Hikari, muy seriamente-

-Hikari…

Antes de poder responder, Reiichi veía como su compañera iba fijamente viendo al equipo el cual se enfrentaba Raimon. Con una seriedad tan inmensa que por un momento, la vio ser rodeada por un aura oscura, similar al del usuario de Espíritu Guerrero que acababan de ver.

-No podemos permitirnos perder… -repitió Hikari, seriamente.

-¡Hikari!

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? Perdón, sentí que me había ido por un momento… -empezó Hikari a tambalearse levemente.

-Creo que necesitas ir por algo de comer. No es normal tanta seriedad en ti. –dio Reiichi un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Hikari.

-¡Ay! ¡Oye! –se sobó la cabeza.

-Ve, camina un momento y cómprate esos dulces que te gustan.

-Jo, está bien. –infló sus mejillas, molesta.

Los jugadores iban retirándose a sus camarines para el descanso del segundo tiempo. Los espectadores también se retiraban para ir por alguna que otra merienda; Hikari incluida, ya estaba a punto de bajar las gradas, cuando se puso a gritarle a todo pulmón a Reiichi.

-¡OYEEE! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE COMPRE ALGO?!

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTOY BIEEEEN!

-¡DE ACUERDOOOOOOOOO!

Tsurugi, quien iba siendo el último en salir de la cancha, había logrado escuchar ese grito. Ese grito que pertenecía a una persona conocida para él. Espantado, al reconocerla, había intentado buscarla entre la multitud de las gradas por todos lados, sin embargo, Hikari había bajado las escaleras y desaparecido entre el público que estaba ahí.

"_No… No puede ser ella… Debe ser mi consciencia, tratando de evitar que cumpla mi rol…" _Pensó, gruñendo nervioso y frunciendo el ceño.

"_Recuerda por qué haces esto, Kyousuke." _Pensó Tsurugi, para sí mismo.

Pensando que ese grito podía haber sido obra de su imaginación, decidió dejar de darle de importancia y se fue de una vez por todas al camarín de Raimon.

(…)

**¡Estamos en el primer partido de las preliminares del Holy Road!**

**¡Es el segundo tiempo de Raimon VS Tengawara! **

Hikari había vuelto a su puesto en las gradas junto a Reiichi, justo a tiempo para ver el segundo tiempo del partido. Reiichi se encontraba serio, mirando a los jugadores de la cancha, mientras que Hikari se encontraba más calmada.

Al iniciar el partido, Tenma y Shinsuke estaban esforzadamente intentando llevar el balón al arco uno junto al otro. Hikari los veía jugar y terminaba emocionándose al ver un futbol tan vivo.

Fue tan así, que por un momento…

"_¡Hikari! ¡Pásame el balón!"_

Un eco de recuerdos pasados recorrió su mente, donde por un momento, en vez de ver a Tenma jugar, sintió que veía a aquel joven de cabello azul oscuro, el cual provenía de dichos recuerdos.

"_¿…Por qué estoy recordando eso ahora…?" _Pensó la joven, confundida.

-Tsurugi… -susurró Hikari.

-Hikari, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Reiichi, preocupado.

-¡Ah! –exclamó, despabilándose- ¿qué sucede?

-Eh… Nada, solo te oía susurrar cosas raras…

Hikari se sonrojó inmediatamente ante la sospecha de Reiichi.

-¡Ah! Eh… ¡No es nada! –exclamó, sintiéndose un tanto despistada- ¡Lo juro! Solo estoy un poco cansada…

Reiichi no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla de reojo ante su respuesta.

Al volver a ver el partido, para su sorpresa, justo vieron como Sangoku, el portero de Raimon, se había lanzado magníficamente, atrapando el balón que iba hacia Hayabusa. Significando su unión a la rebelión que Shindou, Tenma y Shinsuke habían creado.

Las jugadas de los tres de Raimon, habían cobrado más fuerza gracias a Sangoku, y tomaron una gran sincronía gracias a la táctica especial de Shindou, atravesando sin problemas al equipo enemigo.

Sin embargo, al estar a punto de llegar al arco…

Shinsuke fue barrido, perdiendo así el balón.

**¡Hayabusa roba el balón! ¡Y se dirige a la portería de Raimon!**

Éste corrió furiosamente hacia la portería, donde inmediatamente invocó a su Espiritu Guerrero, preparándose para tirar con **Falco Wing.**

**-**¡Reiichi! ¡A este paso van a meter otro gol! –exclamó Hikari, espantada.

-Es bueno que el arquero este del lado de Raimon… Pero no tiene el nivel suficiente para detener un tiro de un espíritu guerrero… -dijo seriamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Mira eso! –apuntó Hikari hacia Tenma.

Hayabusa había tirado y Tenma corrió de frente hacia el tiro del Espiritu Guerrero de Hayabusa. Un aura oscura rodeó a Tenma e intentó manifestarse a la vez que éste intentaba detener el tiro.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó Reiichi, levantándose de su asiento- Eso es…

-¡Es otro Espiritu Guerrero! O al menos lo parece… ¡Es como si los estuvieran regalando! –exclamó Hikari emocionada, mientras se ponía a ver a todos lados.

-No digas tonterías. –replicó seriamente- No puede ser que Raimon tenga otro…

Tenma intentó detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue barrido por el Espiritu de Hayabusa. Shindou forzó la salida de su Espiritu Guerrero y logró manifestarlo a duras penas, intentando también detener la trayectoria del tiro de Hayabusa. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus duros esfuerzos, también término siendo barrido por el tiro.

-Es oficial, no hay manera de que ese arquero pueda detenerlo…

-¡Pero el tiro fue debilitado! ¡Tal vez haya algún chance! –dijo Hikari, mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ¡VAMOOOOS, TU PUEDES CHICO BROCOLI!

-¡¿Puedes dejar de darles nombres raros?!

-¡Nunca! –exclamó a Reiichi, volteando de vuelta a la cancha- ¡TU PUEDEEEEEEEES!

El disparo se dirigía furioso a la portería, sin embargo, Sangoku no se había inmutado. Sujetó su mano derecha, prendiéndola en llamas; éste dio un gran salto y empezó a girar continuamente, aumentando la llama de su mano.

**-¡PARADA ARDIENTE!**

Hizo caer su mano en llamas con fuerza, impactándolo en el balón contra el suelo, el cual terminó deteniéndose completamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó asombrado- ¡Logró detener un tiro de un espíritu guerrero!

-Lo logró gracias al poder de sus amigos. ¡La amistad es impresionante! ¿No lo crees Reiichi?

-Si, como sea… -apartó la mirada, avergonzado-

Sangoku puso el balón de vuelta al juego, enviándosela a Tenma. Los tres de Raimon habían cobrado más ánimo y fuerza gracias a los esfuerzos de Sangoku, haciendo que se dirigiesen como un vendaval hacia la portería contraria.

-Vaya, esto se ha vuelto más interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó seriamente- A menos que Shindou no logre dominar por completo a su Espiritu Guerrero, no servirá de nada para que ganen.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ya no lo ha dominado por completo? –inquirió Hikari, segura de si misma.

-¿Qué?

Shindou, con el balón en su posesión, hizo salir una gigante aura oscura, lentamente tomando forma de un maestro instrumentalista de cabello largo, cuatro brazos y dos batutas, formando un halo con sus manos.

A diferencia de antes, la figura del Espíritu Guerrero ya no temblaba, temiendo desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Tenía una firme, clara, y resplandeciente forma física.

Shindou, había logrado tener completo control de su Espíritu Guerrero.

-¿C-como lo supiste?

-Intuición, supongo. –respondió sonrientemente.

Inmediatamente Hikari recibió una notificación en su teléfono. Al abrirlo, su semblante se tornó a uno serio.

-Es tiempo de irnos. –se levantó Hikari.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay del partido?

-Son órdenes de mi padre. –respondió seriamente, para luego sonreír un poco- Además, el partido ya está decidido.

-Si el comandante lo dice… -confundido, Reiichi se levantó también de su asiento.

Inmediatamente ambos se retiraron de las gradas, al momento en el que el público vitoreaba el gol que Shindou había logrado al liberar todo el poder de Espíritu Guerrero.

**¡Y anotaron! ¡El tiro del Espíritu Guerrero de Shindou, logra anotar a Tengawara!**

**¡Raimon logra dejar atrás a Tengawara en el último momento!**

**(…)**

El equipo principal de Teikoku se había aglomerado en la sala de reuniones. Inmediatamente, Hikari, el asistente de entrenador Sakuma y el entrenador Kidou habían ingresado, con un semblante bastante serio.

-¡Atención! ¡El comandante va a hablar! –exclamó Sakuma, imponiendo orden.

Todo el equipo se puso de pié y se pusieron firmes, a la espera de las palabras del entrenador Kidou.

-Equipo. Hemos recibido noticias del sector quinto. Ya tenemos a nuestro siguiente oponente del Holy Road.

Hikari tomó un control y lo apuntó a la gran pantalla de la sala. Al encenderse, mostró al próximo oponente de Teikoku, con la información de cada uno de sus integrantes.

-Nos enfrentaremos al Instituto Otaku. –dijo Kidou, manteniendo su semblante serio.

-¡Permiso para hablar, señor! –dijo Reiichi, manteniendo su firme postura.

-Adelante.

-¿Cuál es el resultado enviado por el sector quinto?

Hikari dio un paso al frente, queriendo responder a Reiichi.

-El resultado final de nuestro siguiente partido es…

Todo el equipo se sorprendió al saber el desenlace predeterminado de su siguiente encuentro.

…

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Me demoré mas de lo que pensé haciendo este capitulo, pero me siento gratificada por haberlo terminado :3

Espero les haya encantado el capitulo 3

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3

facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


End file.
